Behind Open Doors
by fanfictionswhore
Summary: Behind Locked Doors from Edward's POV. 'He reached for her hand taking it firmly in his. "You are very beautiful," he said and she blushed. "T-thank you," she said quietly. They sat under silence just holding each other hands. He did not know this girl but he was already in love with her.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A while ago I started writing on this fic which is Behind Locked Doors from Edward's POV. So far I have written about two chapters, I am only posting one for now though since I'd like to know if you want me to continue posting it.** **This is not going to be as long as BLD though and I am not going to include everything that's happened in my other fic, I will include some of it though.**

**Anyways please let me know if you wish for me to continue writing this. I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes I may have done. **

**Regarding Behind Locked Doors, I'm currently working on the new chapter and I will try to finish it before January ends but I'm not making any promises.**

**Sorry for the long authors note. Please review=)**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Behind Open Doors**

Chapter One Love

She was standing there on the other side of the street, she was breathtakingly beautiful and he did not seem to be able to take his eyes off of her. Her brown hair was blowing in the wind and she was standing next to a blonde girl, he recognized the blonde one – it was Rosalie Hale, however he did not know who the other one was.

Suddenly Rosalie was waving at him and he hesitated a little before walking over towards the two girls. Rosalie giggled and started playing with her hair as he approached; he knew that she was interested in him however the feeling never had been mutual.

"Hello, he said smiling his dazzling smile at the brunette.

The brown haired girl was now blushing furiously and he found it completely adorable.

"I do not believe we have met," he said to her reaching his hand out for her to take, she seemed to hesitate at first but then she took his hand in her tiny little one shaking it carefully. "My name is Edward Cullen."

As soon as their skins touched a jolt went threw him.

"Isabella Swan," she said looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes. "Although my friends call me Bella."

Rosalie was just standing there glaring at the scene in front of her tapping her foot impatiently.

"Bella," she said, "We need to go."

"Oh," Bella said smiling at Edward. "It was nice to meet you," she said blushing once again before walking away with Rosalie Hale.

All day he thought about the beautiful girl, Isabella Swan, and he knew that he wished to see her again.

Every time he met Rosalie after meeting Bella that time, he kept asking her to help him meet Bella again and Rosalie refused every time. She told him that Bella was not a girl for him, that she was an orphan and she did not come from a good family and that his family would never approve of such girl. He begged her but she still refused to let him see Bella again.

Edward started looking for orphanages and learned that there was only one in this town and so he went there looking for Isabella Swan.

"Hello," she said shyly as she stood before him and he smiled at her.

"Hello Bella," he said.

Her chocolate brown eyes were looking at him curiously.

"How are you today?" he asked, he did not know what to say.

"I am fine thank you," Bella said. "How are you Mr. Cullen?"

He chuckled a little.

"Please its Edward," he said, "I am good thank you."

She smiled a tiny little smile cocking her head to the side as she looked at him.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you," he answered honestly and as he expected she was now blushing.

"Oh," she said. "Thank you for coming."

They sat down on a bench in the little garden that belonged to the orphanage.

"How do you know Rosalie?" he asked her.

"Well we met when she was here with her mother one day; her mother knew someone that used to work here and so while her mother was talking to some grown-ups Rosalie and I started talking."

"How old are you, Bella?"

"I am sixteen," she answered giggling.

He reached for her hand taking it firmly in his.

"You are very beautiful," he said and she blushed.

"T-thank you," she said quietly.

They sat under silence just holding each other hands. He did not know this girl but he was already in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I hope you like it.**

**As always I do not own Twilight.**

**Behind Open Doors**

Chapter Two Loss

"I have made arrangements for Isabella to be elsewhere," Dr. Cullen, Edward's father was saying looking at his son.

Edward gritted his teeth.

"You have no right," he said coldly, "She is my wife!"

Dr. Cullen laughed shaking his head at his son.

"Isabella Swan is no wife of yours, son and neither will she ever be. The two of you were never married. I have arranged for you to marry Miss Hale."

Edward growled at his father's words running his fingers through his hair.

"I am not interested of marrying Rosalie Hale," he said, "I only want Bella."

"We will see about that; say son who much does Miss Swan mean to you? Do you cherish her life?"

He looked at his father trying to see if he was truly serious and it frightened him when he realized that he was.

"What did you do to her?"

"I put her where she belongs, far away from you. Now the Hales are coming for dinner and I expect you to be charming and polite towards Miss Hale."

"Where is Bella?"

Dr. Cullen crossed his arms.

"Listen son, you will never see her again. She is not good for you; she is not a suitable wife for my only son."

"Please father, tell me where she is," Edward begged.

It had taken an engagement to Rosalie Hale for his father to finally tell Edward about Bella's whereabouts and when he did find out he was terrified. His Bella was at a mental institute. What had his father done to the love of his life?

The first time he saw his Bella after his father had taken her away was when he had visited her at the asylum. Her long brown hair was gone; they had shaved her head he realized, but even so she still was beautiful and she still looked like his Bella. She was skinnier now but her smile as she saw him was the same.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," she whispered.

"I do not want her to come here."

Not knowing what to really say he just said, "I understand."

"Bella," he said softly.

She was so close now – if he reached across the table he would be able to touch her skin. Her hands were on the table and he gently grabbed them in his reveling in the warmth of her tiny hands. Her big chocolaty eyes were looking at him.

"I know that you might not want to hear this but I am deeply sorry for this. I know that sorry isn't a word that you might want to hear but I don't know what else to say," he said looking down at their joined hands. Hurt flashed in her eyes and he swallowed. He truly hated this, he hated the fact that he had hurt her and was hurting her still.

Too soon he and Bella parted their ways and he returned home and she returned to wherever she was residing in that horrible place.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.**

***Play***


End file.
